A Freelance Life
by etheral-23
Summary: A Red Vs Blue fic. This is the life of the Freelancer while they are not on missions. See them as they live, beyond a life of battle, see their friendships, their camaraderie, and more. Story's better than the summary I swear.


The unarmored agent Connecticut, better known as CT, Connie for those close to her, was walking rather rapidly and angrily to her room. She was wearing a military top along with green army pants and boots. Her hair flapping like flag over the right side of her face.

"Fuck this, fuck it all!"

"Connie come on" A male voice while following her.

Agent Washington, Wash to his friends, David to no one, walked right behind her. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue pants with boots. His somewhat long brown hair was tied up behind his neck, his chin and jaw with had some stubble a few days in which he hadn't shaved. His blue eyes looking at her friend with sympathy and concern.

"Why, Wash? It's no use, I'm at the fucking bottom of the pit" She snarled angrily. "I failed once, I fail hundred times to their eyes, just look at South, she got demoted after a single fucking mission and now they expect almost nothing but failure from her"

"You know that's not true, come on you're a great soldier" Wash said, trying to cheer her up.

"Only if I excel on something or over someone" She said, "You don't realize how lucky you are was, you may not be in the top of the board, but you're really talented, no matter what happens you carry the mission out, and most of all you're full of even greater potential… unlike me"

Wash sighed, there was no use, Connie was so sure of her being a failure that nothing he could say would help her, no matter how badly he wanted. But he wouldn't give up on her, he would never give up on a friend.

When Wash realized, they were in front of Connie's room, the metallic door opened with a slid, the young woman entered and the door almost instantly closed.

"Oh come on Connie" He spoke through the door. "I know you won't listen to a word I say, but come on open the door, I bet there is something I can do to cheer you up"

He waited but no answer came, Wash gave a heavy sigh, he was ready to leave when the door opened, he saw Connie with her arms crossed and leaning on the frame.

"You wanna cheer me up?" She asked with a tired voice.

"Yes of course, you're my friend I can't see you like these" He answered.

Connie looked at him for a few seconds, she sighed and finally spoke.

"I want sex"

Meanwhile, close to the training fields, four Freelancers, Maine, York, Carolina and Idaho, a Freelancer dressed in green armor with blue stripes, were playing cards over a round metallic table. Even wearing their full armors they decided to play, one spends too much time looking at other people who are also wearing helmets, one kinda knows when someone is smiling or frowning.

"Got any trees Maine?"

Maine growled.

Idaho just looked between the two of them.

"How the fuck can you guys actually understand him?" He exclaimed. "No offence Maine but you just growl, you don't say a word, you don't even pronounce a sound that is remotely close to a word, you just fucking growl man"

Maine growled, Idaho shrugged.

"Yeah, guess you're right" He said while looking at his cards again, a few seconds later he raised his head once again, looking at nothing specifically. "How the fuck did I understood that?"

Just then, North walked into the room, followed by Montana, who was wearing a full Recon armor painted in a dark brown color.

"That's why we snipers are truly used" Montana said with a raspy voice, while waving his hands in a strange manner. "We don't only assassinate targets, we strike fear into heart of the enemy"

"Aha" Said North.

"And they fear, because they don't see where their death comes from dude, it breaks morale, it breaks hope, fucking psychological warfare dude"

"You don't say"

"Yeah, it's all a game of the fucking mind" A small and thin smoke cloud puffed out from his helmet's breather. He grunted with a raspier voice still. "A game in which we play with our lives man" North just stared at his Freelancer peer.

"You're not smoking simple weed inside that thing, now are you?" He asked.

"I have cancer I need it"

"What kind of cancer?" North asked, knowing it wasn't true.

"The fuck should I know man?" Montana shouted. "I'm not a god fucking doctor, I'm a sniper for fuck's sake. I shoot things I see them die, I end lives not fucking save them, why would I want to save them? I love my life and I love my job god fucking damn it, I should just put a bullet between your fucking eyes and see your brain explode, that's what I do, that's what I was born to do, to crack open other people's fucking skulls man, and I love it dude, I fucking love it!" He punched his chest plate and then raised just two fingers, giving North a V sign. "Peace fucking out bro!" With that, he left.

"See ya" Waved North, while he continued to walk towards his friends' table "Ah, good ol' Monty"

"May he never change" Said Carolina.

"So who's wining?" North asked.

"This match? So far me" Answered 'Lina.

"And the last matches?"

"I don't keep the count" Answered again the number one.

"I do" Said York, he started recounting the last games "Let's see first game I won, then Maine, the Idaho, then Idaho again, then Maine, then me, then me again, then Maine, and then Idaho"

"So, not once you've won" Said North, Carolina sighed.

"Nope"

"Can't be the best in everything right?" The purple Freelancer said with an amused tone.

"I don't care about being the best"

"But you care about losing"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Drop it, North"

"Yes you do"

"You want a bullet up your ass North?"

"Subject dropped"

"Doesn't matter anyway, because this time, the match is mine" Said 'Line, full with confidence.

"How about if we make this game a little more... interesting?" Asked York with a sly smile behind his visor.

"Oh no..." Said Idaho. "...I've been throught that before, and let me tell you, I ain't gonna have a feather dusters up my ass, never again" His companion just looked at him with strange looks.

"Ummm... what?" Said North.

"Oh, yeah, em..." Idaho stuttered. "...nothing"

"Anyway" Began North, he turned to look at Carolina. "If I win, then you" He pointed at her with his index finger. "Will go on a date with me"

Maine, Idaho and North, turned their heads to the Number 1.

"And if I win?" Asked 'Lina.

Maine, Idaho and North, turned their heads to York.

"Then, I'll do whatever you want me to do for a whole day, chores, waxing your armor, you just say the word"

Maine, Idaho and North, turned their heads to Carolina.

"Tempting... alright, but one condition, only you have to win, doesn't count if Maine or Idaho win, same goes for me"

Maine, Idaho and North, turned their heads to York.

"Fair enought"

Maine, Idaho and North, turned their heads to Carolina.

"Let's do this then"

Maine growled.

"Heh, yeah" Chuckled Idaho, "I know what you mean... seriously, how the fuck am I understanding you?"

* * *

><p>Wash stood in front of his friend, trying to understand her request. Inside his friend, words flashed, saying, 'Does not compute'.<p>

"You serious"

"Wash, I'm dealing with a lot of shit, I really need something vent the stress"

"Don't you thing it would be, you know, weird?" He said, "We're friends"

"Friends help their friends when they are in need" Connie said.

"...It would change a lot between us" He said, not actually believing he was considerating this. "Do you wanna risk our friendship like that?"

"We'd be only risking it if we want to be something more than friend, I think we can handle being sex budies, at least for one night" Wash sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want"

"Thanks Wash..." Her gaze dropped to the floor, avoding his. "So umm... you wanna come in?"

"Ah, yes, ok"

"_Boy this is going to be awkward" _She let Wash some space to enter the room, when he did, she closed the door behind them.

Wash looked around the room, he'd been inside Connie's room before, it was a standard room given to all Freelancers, four metal walls aligned in a perfect square, another slide door on one them that leaded to the bathroom. There were at least three pices of forniture, a wardrobe, a small bedside table at the side of her bed...

...Wash slightly blushed at seeing her bed, for knew what the would be doing over it. The bed itself wasn't a big matrimonial bed for two or three people, but big enought for two cramped people.

"_Boy this is going to be awkard_" He thought.

"So, umm..." Began CT, her cheeks flushing a little. "How should be begin this?"

"I don't know, I mean, I know how to do it, I've done it before, but... never with a friend"

"Yeah, I've done it too before, I don't know if it helps, but I've been told I'm pretty good"

"I've been told I'm good too"

"Great, so there... there shouldn't be any compatibility issues... between us"

"Yeah, you're right, I mean, I'm good, you're good, we both look great, you specially"

"Really?"

"Of course, you're very pretty, your eyes, your face, your hairstyle, and a real nice... figure"

"Oh, thank you uhm... you're not bad looking yourself, I mean, you have nice eyes, a handsome face, and you've got sexy... muscles"

"So..." He walked closer to her, standing less than a few inches from the female Freelancer. "Uhm, how about if I star with ahh, this" He took her face with both of his hands, and slowly approached his face to hers, they began closing their with every disappearing inch of distance between them.

Finally their lips met, it was a tender kiss, Wash could believe how soft her lips were, Connie surrounded his waist with her arms, pulling their bodies closer, a small heat began to build in their bodies. They broke appart after a few seconds.

"So... yeah" Stuttered Wash. "That was... woah"

"Aha" Said CT, her body slightly shaking "I think that, um, we should try like..."

Without a warning CT jumped at him, her legs strongly holding by his waist, her arms behind his neck, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Wash answered back with equal desperation and passion, with little effort, he carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Carolina couldn't belive what just happened, staring at her empty hands she realized what that meant, she had lost, she had no cards left, those were the rules of Go Fish. She stared angrily behind her helmet the winner, she didn't like losing, losing shouldn't be in a Freelancers language. She had never failed in missions before, but that didn't stop her from losing to York in a card game, and losing a bet all together.<p>

"So..." Grinned York behind his helmet. "...I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight" He rose up from his sit and turned to leave- "See ya then"

Carolina did the same, only that in a angrier manner, and left to the opposite side of the room. Only Maine, Idaho, and North remained in the room.

"I think they like each other" Said Idaho.

Maine growled.

"You're right, they're to stubborn to realize, well, she is, York just accepts it I think"

"Well gentlemen, I think we all know what me must do in a situation like this" Said Idaho.

The three men nodded.

"Gossip"

...

...

Maine growled.

"You're right, in a manly way of course" Said North "So now, I um... gonna go train a little"

"Yeah, um, and I'll go to, eh, spit" Said Idaho.

Maine growled.

"No Maine, you can't bang my sister"


End file.
